bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost
Warning: The following page contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Frost also appears as a fighter in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Frost's attacks are quick and sharp (and a little flirty). She is proficient in cryokinesis and uses it to eliminate opponents. *'Light Punch' An elbow strike in the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A knee in the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A slap across the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A double roundhouse kick. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Frost just pushes the opponent to the ground. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Frost creates an ice spike below the opponent's feet and flings them behind her. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Ice Wave' Frost swipes her hands around and creates a swipe of ice. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Spiked' Frost creates two icicles and throws them at the opponent. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Snowball Fight' Frost creates an ice bomb and throws in the opponent's face. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Flash-Freeze' Frost fires a beam which freezes her opponent for 2-3 seconds. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Blizzard' Frost creates icy wind to throw the opponent towards her, then back away to the ground. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Frostbite' Frost charges at the opponent, holds their neck, and aims two fingers into their eyes. She then grabs hold of their neck and smash it into her knee, cracking the skull. Finally, she then creates a big icicle and slams it into their head, perforating a huge icy hole in the skull. Deals 30 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: In Cold Blood' Frost begins the fatality by clawing across the opponent's throat, gashing huge wound. She then digs her hands into the opponent's chest and rips it out, turning their blood to slush. She then reaches in and grips their heart and rips it out, freezing it solid. Finally she smashes the frozen heart in their head, breaking it off, killing them. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Just Shut Up!' Frost creates two blades of ice and slices off one of their arms and slices across their midsection. As their body crumples, Frost freezes it up to their neck with an ice beam. Their head continues to scream, so Frost approaches them and shouts, "Just shut up!", as she grabs their face and kisses them, freezing it. She then steps back and shatters their head with a swift punch. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick.